Mascaras
by Zucma-san
Summary: Mascaras… todos las usamos, para ocultar cosas que no queremos que nadie conozca, hechos de nuestro pasado y pensamientos prohibidos… ¿Podrán, ellas, destruirlas y encontrar la verdadera felicidad? Haruka & Michiru Yuri
1. Chapter 1: El Principio Del Fin

Mascaras.

By: - Zucma_san/Zucma/Zucma-San

Pareja:- RukaMichi.

Anime:- Sailor Moon.

Advertencias: - Yuri, si no te agrada, no lo leas.

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece._

* * *

Mascaras… todos las usamos, para ocultar cosas que no queremos que nadie conozca, hechos de nuestro pasado y pensamientos prohibidos… ¿Podrán, ellas, destruirlas y encontrar la verdadera felicidad? Haruka & Michiru Yuri

* * *

Capitulo 1: - El Principio del Fin.

Un convertible amarillo surcaba las calles con gran velocidad, conduciendo este automóvil iba una apuesta chica; su cabello color rubio cenizo, era sacudido con gracia por el viento; sus ojos eran del color de una preciosa joya, una esmeralda, verde hechizante; por atuendo llevaba un elegante conjunto de saco y pantalón en color azul oscuro, dejando entre ver su atlético y bien formado cuerpo.

Esta bella joven tiene por nombre Haruka Tenoh, hija del empresario multimillonario Kenta Tenoh, un hombre conocido por lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser en cuanto a los negocios y por ser un tipo de temer.

Mientras Haruka pensaba en su familia, fue aumento paulatinamente la velocidad, sintiendo la adrenalina correr libre por sus venas.

Su móvil empezó a sonar…

"¿Diga?... si, Padre… claro iré enseguida… adiós"

Después de colgar, aumento la velocidad…

Dentro de su oficina, Kenta Tenoh leía el diario de hoy.

Este hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas y ojos verdes, es tal vez el hombre más peligroso y letal del Japón. Reconocido por sus negocios turbios, múltiples mujeres, entre otras cosas.

Quien desde la muerte de su amada esposa, Kaori Tenoh hace ya diez años, se ha vuelto frio, rígido, inflexible, estricto y mas peligroso de lo antes era.

Sin contar que en raras ocasiones ha mostrado interés en su hija. Él siempre quiso un varón, que se hiciera cargo de sus negocios y no una niña que buscara un marido que se hiciera cargo de todo.

Dejo a un lado su periódico con el ceño fruncido. Tomo el teléfono y marco…

"Haruka, quiero que vengas… mas te vale que no te demores… te quiero aquí ¡Ya!..".

Colgó y prosiguió con la lectura de su diario…

Tal vez no hay ni habrá, hombre mas frio y duro que el, pero así es como, según el, es la vida. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Pero cuando el apellido Tenoh esta en juego, la última no es una opción, es preferible morir. O al menos eso es lo que piensa Kenta Tenoh.

Y este tipo de pensamiento es el que lo mantiene poderoso.

Pensamiento que hará comprender a su hija, a como de lugar.

De un ágil movimiento estaciono frente a la gran mansión.

Se bajo del auto y con paso firme camino a la entrada, donde Haruka fue recibida por el mayordomo, Takumi Obata, un hombre de cabello blanco – debido a su edad – y ojos color chocolate. Su confidente, mejor amigo y quien, a veces, actuaba como su padre, siempre dándole buenos consejos y cariño.

"Buenos días, señorita". Haruka frunció el ceño y el anciano sonrió.

"Buenos días, Takumi". Dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

"Su padre la espera en su oficina".

"Gracias". El hombre hizo una reverencia y después ella entro en la mansión.

Paso por la sala, la cual tenia las paredes pintadas de color perla, con tres sofás de color café claro, un gran ventanal desde donde se veía el jardín, una gran escalera en el centro, la cual tenia una alfombra color caoba con una pasamanos de madera de igual color, en el techo colgaba un gran candil, varios cuadros – la mayoría de paisajes- adornaban las paredes.

Camino un poco más. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera color caoba. Respiro hondo y toco.

"Pasa". Exigió la profunda y grave voz de su padre.

"Buenos días, Padre". Se adentro en aquella oficina e hizo una reverencia.

"Si, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo". Ordeno.

"Usted dirá". Tomo asiento frente al hombre, le hablo con gran respeto y con un poco de miedo.

"¿Qué sabes sobre los Kaioh?".

"¿Kaioh?.. Son una de las familias más importantes de este país, aunque por algún tiempo vivieron en Inglaterra, tienen mucho dinero y una compañía muy solida".

"¿Algo más?".

"Mmm… Si tienen una hija, creo, una "niña prodigio" que es excelente en las artes y que además le ha dado gran renombre a su familia".

"¿Ya sabes a donde va todo esto?".

"Supongo…".

"¡¿SUPONES?!". Le corto tajantemente.

"Digo, estoy segura de que quiere el capital de los Kaioh para alguno de sus negocios".

"Tal parece que los años que he invertido en tu educación, están dando sus frutos".

_No soy un negocio_ pensó amargamente.

"Si, pero puedo preguntar… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?".

"¿No lo sabes?". Tímidamente negó con la cabeza. "Te lo diré. Tú, algún día, quieras o no tendrás que hacerte cargo todo así que aquí es donde tu entrenamiento comienza".

"¿Entrenamiento?". _Ahora hasta me trata como a un perro_

"Así es, necesito el capital de Kaioh para un buen negocio".

"Uno no muy limpio".

"¡NO ME CUESTIONES, NIÑA!". Grito muy fuerte y Haruka tembló un poco, pero enseguida se repuso, ni que fuera la primera vez que su padre le gritaba de esa manera.

"L-lo siento". La voz le tembló un poco y su padre frunció el ceño.

"Como sea, quiero ese dinero y tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo".

"¿Quiere que lo robe?".

"¡¿Eres imbécil?! Vamos piensa, por supuesto que no quiero que lo robes, quiero que conquistes a Michiru Kaioh".

"¡¿QUEEE?!". Se levanto de un salto, pero la dura mirada de su padre la regreso a su lugar. "Ella es una chica". Dijo bajando la cabeza.

"¿Y? Soy viejo no idiota. Se muy bien cuales son tus gustos y de tus enredos con las sirvientas, pero no los apruebo, aunque les sacaremos provecho".

Haruka apretó los puños, ¿Incluso eso era un negocio para su padre?

"Las sirvientas son una cosa, estamos hablando de Michiru Kaioh, si su padre se entera me mata".

"Me sorprende la cantidad de estupideces que pueden salir de tu boca en tan poco tiempo".

_Por lo menos en algo te sorprendo. _

"¿Quién te dijo que Kaioh se tiene que enterar de que su hija tiene un romance contigo?... además ¿Quién dijo que Michiru Kaioh tendría una aventura con una chica?".

"Soy una chica".

"Eso ya lo note". Dijo con exasperación. "Pero hace tres años llegaste con una estúpida idea, que por supuesto prohibí, pero a partir de hoy y hasta que consiga el dinero de Kaioh, la permitiré".

"¿En serio?". Dijo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

"¡¿Te parece que estoy jugando?!". La poca paciencia del hombre se estaba agotando y el rencor de Haruka creciendo.

"Pero…".

"¡¿Pero que?! Digas lo que digas, quien manda aquí soy YO, así que esta decidido".

"De acuerdo, Padre, será como usted quiera… pero tengo una petición".

"¿Tienes que sacar provecho de la situación? Hasta que actúas como una Tenoh, dime ¿Qué quieres?".

"Las carreras". Dijo con decisión, el hombre frente a ella, sonrió, por fin su hija se comportaba de acuerdo a la situación.

"Las permitiré, pero solo hasta que esto termine, después de olvidas de esa estupidez".

"Si, gracias Padre".

El hombre asintió complacido por la actitud dócil de su hija, le encantaba tener el control absoluto y en la mente de Haruka solo reinaba una cosa…

_Lo hare… conquistare a Michiru Kaioh_

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: El Juego Inicia

Capitulo 2:- El juego inicia. 

Un apuesto chico rubio de brillantes ojos color esmeralda, llamo con decisión la puerta de aquella oficina.

"Pasa". Expreso en tono de orden una profunda voz.

"Buenos días, Padre". Saludo con una reverencia, en cuanto entro a aquella habitación.

"Vaya, vaya". Dijo mientras examinaba al rubio, de pies a cabeza. "Es verdaderamente increíble lo que un corte de cabello y ropa masculina, son capaces de lograr". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Te parece?". Dijo con invisible sarcasmo, pero el hombre no era tonto y frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

"Si, además esa voz, da un toque mucho mas convincente. Es perfecto, simplemente perfecto".

"Bueno, me tengo que ir". _Antes de que estalle._

"Un segundo". Detuvo la salida del `rubio'. "Hice todos los arreglos necesarios para que esto salga a la perfección, así que mas te vale que no arruines, por que de lo contrario, haré que te arrepientas, ¿De acuerdo?". Le entrego una carpeta.

"Si, hasta luego Padre". _No tienes una maldita idea de cómo te detesto, vejete._

"Si". El hombre le dio la espalda y miro por la ventana.

`El rubio' salió de aquella mansión. Apenas se subió a su automóvil, acelero a todo lo que daba.

_Ahora que visto y actuó así, por lo menos nota que existo. _

Acelero más, si era posible.

_Pero eso no importa, no ahora. Disfrutare al máximo de esto y te demostrare que soy mejor que cualquiera. Que puedo hacer lo sea y que no te necesito. Ni a ti ni a tus maravillosos negocios. Ya lo veras…_

Apretó con fuerza el volante, mientras el automóvil se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

En una habitación, bellamente decorada, una hermosa chica terminaba de alistarse para su nuevo día.

Su cabello ondulado color aguamarina, asemejaba las olas del inmenso mar; sus ojos color azul brillante, como dos zafiros, pero que esconden mucha soledad; su cuerpo es delicado como ella, gracias al uniforme que usaba, sus generosas curvas se pueden apreciar.

Esta verdadera diosa terrenal tiene por nombre, Michiru Kaioh, hija del famoso empresario Saito Kaioh y de Miyako Kaioh. Su padre un buen hombre, conocido por ser enteramente dedicado a su familia, aunque con algunos negocios no tan limpios y su madre conocida por su gran belleza, así como por su múltiples actos de caridad y por algunos no tan caritativos.

Termino de colocarse la ligera capa de maquillaje y sonrió, ante el espejo, una bella sonrisa sin duda, pero algo triste.

Alguien llamo a la puerta…

"Señorita, ¿Esta lista?" -. Le dijo una anciana voz femenina.

"Si, Nami, ahora bajo".

Nami Ito, su nana, la mujer que la cuido desde sus primeros años de vida y hasta la fecha. La una persona que se da cuanta que no es feliz y quien la comprende.

"De acuerdo, sus padre la esperan".

"Gracias, en un momento estaré allí".

"Muy bien". Dijo la anciana, sus pasos se escucharon alejarse.

**Bueno, Michiru, hoy es el día… lo mas seguro es que todos me conozcan, pero no como Michiru Kaioh… sino como `La Niña Prodigio"... ese apodo lo aborrezco. **

Termino con sus pensamientos, con paso firme pero elegante se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a baja al comedor, donde sus padres la esperaban.

Una vez que llego al elegante comedor, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules, de porte firme y una mujer de largo cabello aguamarina y ojos verdes, de fina figura; la esperaban.

"Buenos días Padre, Madre". Hizo una reverencia.

"Buenos días hija". Le saludaron ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Michiru se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado: al lado izquierdo de su padre y frente a su madre.

"¿Ya tienes todo listo?". Pregunto su padre, para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

"Si, Padre, aunque aun me falta inscribirme a alguna actividad". Tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

"¿Has pensando en alguna?". Le dijo su madre, mientras dejaba a un lado su taza de té.

"Pues, creo que pintura estaría bien".

"¿Pero que pasa con el violín y la natación?". Expreso preocupada su madre.

"Ya lo pensé, madre. Después de clases iré a inscribirme en el conservatorio y la natación la practicare aquí, en casa".

"Me alegro".

**Que linda conversación familiar, hemos tenido el día de hoy.** Pensó con amargura mientras observaba su comida como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"Señores…". Entro un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises, mientras hacia una reverencia. "El auto esta listo".

"Gracias, Sora". El hombre se retiro haciendo otra reverencia. "¿Querida?". Se dirigió a su mujer. "Debemos irnos". Se levanto de su silla.

"Si". Imito la acción de su marido. "Bueno, hija, es hora de irnos". Abrazo a su hija. "Sentimos no acompañarte, pero ya sabes, lo negocios no pueden esperar". Se separo de su hija y le sonrió.

"Si, lo se". **Todo lo demás esta siempre antes que yo.**

"Nos vemos hija". Le dio un beso en la frente.

Michiru observo a sus padres salir, con una triste mirada. No tardo mucho en irse también.

**Vamos Michiru, que hoy puede ser el día que cambie tu vida... si claro como no. ** Pensó con ironía, una amarga sonrisa escapo de su boca.

* * *

"El Mugen Gauken". Se bajo de su auto. "Así que, es aquí". Miro asombrada la gran estructura. "Es mas grande de lo que pensé".

Ingreso y camino por los pasillos. Mientras lo hacían se dio cuenta de que muchos ojos – mas que nada femeninos – estaban sobre ella.

_Vaya, así que piensan que soy un chico… bueno hay que sacarle provecho a la situación, como dice el viejo. _

Puso una traviesa sonrisa y se acerco a un grupo de chicas que la miraban. Se presento y comenzó a coquetear con todas ellas, las cuales se sonrojaba y se quedaban sin palabras. Haruka realmente estaba disfrutando de esto.

"Miren allá". Escucho decir a un chico. "Esa si es una belleza". 

"¿Ella?". Dijo otro asombrado. "Es realmente hermosa".

Esto llamo la atención `del joven rubio' y miro, con curiosidad, hacia la entrada.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones, se olvido de respirar, todos y cada unos de sus músculos se volvieron rígidos, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, tanto que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Frente a `él' estaba la mas bella criatura, un hermoso ángel terrenal, de cabello ondulado de un exótico color aguamarina, con una exquisita figura con generosas y bien marcadas curvas y por si fuera poco con unos hechizantes ojos color azul.

"Hey, ¿Qué no es Michiru Kaioh?". Exclamo otro chico, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

"Michiru Kaioh". Saboreo cada una de las letras de ese nombre, al parecer el trabajo que su padre le ordeno, tendría su lado positivo.

El juego inicio…

Continuara…

* * *

Un capitulo mas, pronto estaré subiendo los otros, por que la historia esta casi completa (la palabra clave es "casi") y me alegra mucho que esta historia les este gustando. Y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus comentarios... ¡Cierto lo olvidaba! Aquí un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo:

¿Qué secretos tienes ocultos?

¿Por qué ciento que una mirada tuya me basta para ser…? ¿Feliz?

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

¿Por qué nuestros labios acortan la distancia?

¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

¿Que debo hacer?

¿Huir?

¿Continuar?

Mi mente esta confusa… el aire me falta

Tu aliento mezclándose con el mío 

Mi alma se revela delante de ti…

¿Por qué...?


	3. Chapter 3: La Primera Impresión

Capitulo 3:- La Primera Impresión. 

_Ahora que la veo por primera vez, mi corazón late rápidamente, siento una especie de calor recorrer mi cuerpo. _

_Tengo vértigo y mucha adrenalina. _

_Esa chica es realmente hermosa, me dan unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo por ella, tomarla en mis brazos y besarla de una buena vez. _

_Pero sin embargo no me puedo mover, estoy totalmente paralizada y lo único que puedo hacer es contemplarla, admirar a aquel ángel de ojos zafiro._

_Ver su hermoso cuerpo moviéndose, es simplemente hipnotizante. Observar el elegante pero seductor movimiento de sus curvas, es semejante a una sensual danza. _

_¡Dios! ¡Que mujer!_

_¡Vamos Tenoh! ¡Despierta! O se va a ir, es mi trabajo conquistarla y este es el mejor momento para entrar en acción. _

_Con trabajo desperté de mi trance y con firmeza me encamine hacia ella. _

"_Muy buenos días, Señorita Kaioh". Le dije muy seductoramente, mientras deposite un beso sobre su mano, ella se sorprende mas no se sonroja… empezamos mal. _

"_Buenos días, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de este apuesto caballero?". ¡Dios! El tono de voz que uso, por poco hace que me lanze sobre ella. _

"_Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh". No deje que el nerviosismo se notara en mi voz. _

* * *

**Me baje de la limusina y empecé a caminar en dirección al famosos colegio Mugen Gauken.**

**Al momento de mi entrada, sentí las miradas -sobre todo masculinas- posarse en mí. No pude evitar rodar los ojos… siempre era así. Noto que todos me miran, pero sin embargo nadie se me acerca como si una burbuja me rodeara, impidiendo que alguien se me acercara. **

"**No puedo creerlo, es la niña prodigio, Michiru Kaioh".**

**Escucho a alguien mencionar ese apodo, maldigo mentalmente, el primer día y ya escucho eso. Aunque lo admito, toco bien el violín, pero no es para tanto **(N/A:- Un poco de modestia no le hace daño a nadie, aunque se trate de Michiru)

**Pero de pronto y para mi sorpresa, alguien rompe mi burbuja, un apuesto joven rubio de ojos verdes…**

"**Muy buenos días, Señorita Kaioh". **

**Vaya un seductor, pienso mientras deposita un beso sobre mi mano, lo admito me sorprende, pero ese simple hecho no es suficiente para que yo, Michiru Kaioh me sonroje. **(Que modesta ¿No creen? XD)

"**Buenos días, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de este apuesto caballero?". Le seguí el juego, espero que sea un buen contrincante, pero aun así, hay algo mal con ese chico, si es apuesto, lo reconozco, pero algo no esta bien… **

"**Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh". Bien no se desmayo, pero aun así, lo puse nervioso. **

"**Encantada de conocerte, Tenoh". ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué dije de ese modo su nombre?**

"**El placer es todo mío, preciosa". Este chico es apuesto, caballeroso y seductor, pero hay algo que no cuadra… **

**El timbre suena sacándome de mis pensamientos**

* * *

_Esta chica, es tan… PERFECTA. De hecho es mi nuevo tipo de mujer, encantadora, hermosa, sexy, vamos que tiene todo y mas para ser mi tipo de chica._

_¿En que estoy pensando? Ella solo es una parte del plan de mi Padre… pero…_

_El molesto ruido del timbre, borra mis pensamientos. _

"_Bueno, Tenoh, me voy. Debo buscar mi salón, hasta luego". Se despide de mi… ¡Dándome un beso!, uno muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. ¡Poco falta para que me de un paro cardíaco!_

"_S-si adiós". Le dije de la manera más boba posible. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?! ¡Vamos, Haruka, reacciona! _

_Al poder controlar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, me doy cuenta que ella ha desaparecido, al igual que todos los demás alumnos… ¡Shimatta! ¡Voy a llegar tarde, el primer día de clases!_

* * *

**¡Oh por dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué lo hice? Apenas y lo conozco… ¿Por qué?**

**Lo mejor es dejar de pensar en el y buscar mi salón… aunque ahora que lo pienso, se veía tan lindo cuando dijo: **_"S-si adiós"_

**¡Ya Michiru! ¡Concéntrate! **

**Ya es algo tarde, pero para mi suerte, le he preguntado a un profesor sobre donde queda mi clase, me dijo que en el segundo piso. Dirijo mis hacia allá.**

* * *

_¡Que tarde es ya! ¡Demonios!_

_Maldecía mientras corría a toda velocidad, por suerte, para mí, soy muy rápida al momento de correr así que aumento la velocidad…_

_Error… en ese momento iba tan rápido y tan concentrada que no me di cuanta hasta que ya era muy tarde… _

* * *

**Sumergida en mis pensamientos, me encuentro al pie de la escalera… cuando algo o alguien me atropella… literalmente… **

* * *

_Realmente no vi a nadie al pie de las escaleras, hasta que sentí el golpe, causando que la persona que atropelle, cayera al suelo conmigo encima…_

_Abrí mis ojos y me lleve una bella sorpresa…_

* * *

**¡¿Quién fue el soberano idiota que me atropello, haciéndome caer al piso?! Cuando lo vea… le voy a…**

**Abrí los ojos… justo enfrente de los míos, había otros de un bello color verde…**

**¡Dios! ¡Es Tenoh!... ¡¿Y esta encima de mi?! Cálmate Michiru…**

"**¿Se puede saber que demonios hacías cuando me atropellaste?". Bonita forma de empezar una conversación, pero algo tengo que hacer para no caer en el hechizo de sus verdes ojos. **

* * *

_Hermosa y gruñona… no todo es perfecto. _

"_Tranquila, es solo que voy tarde a clases, así que tuve que correr". Le dije simplemente._

* * *

"**Creo que, ¡Eso es muy lógico! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde andas?". Su actitud tan fresca me molesto bastante, digo ¡Me atropello!**

* * *

"_Oye lo lamento, ya te lo explique" _

_¡Que exasperante es esta mujer!_

* * *

**Por un segundo… nuestras miradas se cruzan…**

* * *

_Me sumerjo en lo profundo de sus ojos…_

* * *

**Soledad**

**Miedo **

* * *

_Tristeza_

_Vació_

* * *

¿Qué secretos tienes ocultos?

¿Por qué siento que una mirada tuya me basta para ser…? ¿Feliz?

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

¿Por qué nuestros labios acortan la distancia?

¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

¿Que debo hacer?

¿Huir?

¿Continuar?

Mi mente esta confusa… el aire me falta

Tu aliento mezclándose con el mío 

Mi alma se revela delante de ti…

¿Por qué?

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Amigos?

Capitulo 4:- ¿Amigos?

Los labios tan cerca que en un segundo podrían tocarse, los parpados cayendo lentamente, con miedo de romper el encanto creado.

Ambos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo acelerado. El mundo parecía hacerse detenido en aquel instante en que ambos labios se tocaron. Mas sin embargo aquel electrizante toque, los despertó de aquel maravilloso sueño, en el que se encontraban.

Con miedo de la reacción que pudiese tener aquella bella chica, Haruka se separo rápidamente. Michiru petrificada e impactada, miro con atención cada movimiento que `rubio' realizaba.

"Yo…". Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, tratando de encontrar una excusa a tal acción.

"Lo siento". Dijeron a coro con bonitos tonos rojos adornando sus mejillas.

Un par de segundos después soltaron una nerviosa risita.

"Olvidémoslo". Con una encantadora sonrisa, Haruka, se levanto y le tendió la mano a Michiru, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Bien, pero no olvidare que me arrollaste". Respondió coquetamente mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello.

"Ni yo que me gritaste". Le siguió el juego sacudiéndose el uniforme.

"De acuerdo". Se guiño el ojo.

"Bueno, al parecer la primera clase ya esta perdida".

"Por tu culpa, claro esta".

"Esa es una acusación muy grave, señorita Kaioh".

"Tengo pruebas, joven Tenoh". Dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para poner ligeramente `nervioso' al `rubio'.

"¿C-cuales?". Trato de parecer `calmado', pero no lo consiguió.

"¿Nervioso?". Se paro de puntitas para poder hablarle al oído.

"Por supuesto que no". Con sumo trabajo logro que la voz le saliera lo mas normal posible.

"Mentiroso". `Inocentemente' dejo caer su cálido aliento sobre el cuello del `rubio', logrando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

_No tienes ni idea._ Pensó Haruka.

"No lo soy". Dijo muy `seguro', pero por dentro se moría y sabia muy bien que si no se controlaba podría saltarle encima en cualquier momento (Justo como Michiru quería XD)

"Pruébalo". Le dijo en tono provocativo e incluso un poco sugestivo.

_Ok es oficial… me esta provocando… tengo que poner esto de mi lado. _

Con decisión levanto su mano, hasta la posarla suavemente sobre la mejilla de la chica, acariciando lentamente aquella zona, logrando que ambos se estremecieran.

"¿Qué prueba quieres?". La miro directamente a los ojos.

"Yo…". Automáticamente se quedo hipnotizada con sus verdes ojos.

_Eso definitivamente es un punto para mí. _Sonrió mentalmente.

"Dime, ¿Cómo puedo probarte que no miento?". Su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio aquel color carmesí nacer en las blancas mejillas de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

**Guerra quieres, guerra tendrás, Tenoh**. Pensó en un escaso momento de lucidez.

"Solo… dime que no mientes". Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka, quien con nerviosismo puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

"Ya te lo dije, no miento".

"¿De verdad?". Nuevamente la hablo al oído. Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**¡Dios! ¡Que lindo y tierno se ve! pero hay algo extraño en el… ¿Qué es?**

"Si". Con trabajo logro coordinar sus neuronas para poder decir aquel simple monosílabo.

"¿Sabias lo lindo que te ves cuando estas nervioso?".

"Si".

"Entonces… ¿Admites que te pongo nervioso?".

"Si". La bella risa que soltó Michiru hizo que despertara de su trance, dándose cuenta de lo dicho. "¿Qué? No, tu a mi ¿Ponerme nervioso? Que va". Dijo arrogantemente.

"Arrogante". Dijo Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No soy arrogante".

"No, claro que no". Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se separaba del cuerpo del `rubio'.

"Es la verdad, arrogante no soy. Soy ególatra, que es muy distinto". Le guiño el ojo y Michiru rió encantada.

_Que bella risa. _

"Bueno, señor ególatra, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que buscar mi salón para la siguiente clase, adiós".

"Espera". La tomo suavemente del brazo. "¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Tal vez puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu salón". Soltó el brazo de la chica y sonrió coquetamente.

"Tengo clase de química ¿Y tu?".

"Que coincidencia, tengo la misma".

"Es nos convierte en compañeros de clase".

"No".

"¿Eh?"

"Mejor en… ¿Amigos?". Le extendió la mano.

**¿Amigos, eh?**

"De acuerdo". Le estrecho la mano.

Y este seria el comienzo de una extraña amistad… y tal vez con algo de suerte… de algo mas…

Continuara…

* * *

Notas:-

¡Buenas! Por fin pude subir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... y debo decirles que el capitulo siguiente tendrá un poco mas de drama, oh si por que este y el anterior salieron muy fresas. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero me dejen mas. Sin mas les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que leerán próximamente...

Su cuerpo temblaba, un frió sudor bañaba su delicada figura.

Las lagrimas brotaban de sus cerrados ojos y unas entrecortadas suplicas se escapaban de sus labios, el miedo en su voz era visible. 

De nuevo `aquello´ la atormentaba, a pesar de que había sucedido hacia ya algunos años, su mente se esforzaba por recordarlo, torturándola, haciendo que reviviera el horror de nuevo. 

Haciendo que nunca olvidara esa sonrisa... tan siniestra.

Era como si su subconsciente disfrutara atormentándola. Se despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada...


	5. Chapter 5: Los Demonios de Michiru

**Capítulo 5:- Los Demonios de Michiru**

Se encontraba en aquel oscuro y frió lugar. El miedo corría libremente por sus venas... las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, el pánico instalado en su rostro. Y allí estaba aquel hombre, con aquella tétrica y espantosa sonrisa, mirándola de esa forma que hacia que unos desagradables escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. Sabía lo que ese hombre quería y que seria capaz de hacer todo para obtenerlo.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, aquel tipo se acercaba lentamente a ella, prolongando su agonía. Le encantaba ver su aterrado rostro. La inútil forma en que ella gritaba por ayuda, parecía ser un deleite para sus oídos.

Estaba enloquecido con sus lagrimas... desea mas que nada en este mundo hacerlo, la idea llevaba años instalada en su mente... y hoy lo haría sin importar nada ni nadie...

Sus gritos aumentaban... aquel hombre estaba mas y mas cerca de ella...

* * *

"¡¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa contigo?!". Gritó totalmente enloquecido, una vez que ella entró en su oficina.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que hice?". Preguntó con cierto temor.

"Pasa que hace un maldito mes que te dije lo que había que hacer, y yo no veo resultados por ningún lado". Dijo Kenta tomando de un solo trago el resto del licor de su copa.

"Padre, esto lleva tiempo, no es tan sencillo". Dijo Haruka a modo de disculpa.

"Mejor acepta que no puedes con el peso, primita o ¿Debería decir primito?". Dijo en tono burlón un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises.

"Cállate, Yamato". Dijo muy molesta y con ganas de golpearlo.

Yamato Tenoh, el hijo del único y fallecido hermano de Kenta. Desde muy pequeño aprendió los menesteres básicos de los negocios Tenoh. Adicto al juego y bastante mujeriego, un Casanova en toda la extensión de la palabra. Estaba seguro que algún día, él se haría cargo de todo una vez que Kenta falleciera, pero el viejo Tenoh no era tonto, no dejaría todo en manos de un apostador empedernido como Yamato.

"Silencio los dos". Ambos bajaron la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio. "Parecen un par de críos, peleando como imbéciles cuando hay cosas mas importantes".

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, tío. Pero es obvio que para pasar a otros asuntos hay que encargarnos del principal, ¿No te parece Haruka?".

"Ya dije que eso necesita tiempo".

"¡Deja de darme excusas baratas! ¡Necesito cuando antes el dinero de ese inútil de Kaioh!". Gritó Kenta, sirviéndose otra copa más de vino.

"Todo seria mas fácil si un HOMBRE de verdad se encargara y no una niñita tonta que tiene problemas de identidad". Dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?". Se levantó casi de un salto, acción que Yamato imitó, quedando ambos muy cerca.

"¡Mi maldito problema eres tu, eres una MUJER! ¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes?, debería ser yo quien se encargara de esto, no tu".

"¿Tu? Ja no me hagas reír, tienes de hombre lo que yo tengo de bailarina de ballet. Nunca podrías conquistar a una chica como Michiru Kaioh, ni en tu sueños".

"Por lo menos, YO si tendría una oportunidad de llevarla a la cama directo y sin escalas".

Ante este comentario la sangre de Haruka comenzó a hervir, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Michiru?! Sentía una rabia enorme corriendo por todo su sistema. Ese maldito se había atrevido a insultarla y eso no lo permitiría. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas penetraron la piel haciéndola sangrar. No lo pensó ni un segundo más. Se lanzó sobre el, tomándolo de la solapa del saco y estrellándolo contra una de las paredes de la oficina de su padre.

"¡Haruka!". Gritó su padre, totalmente colérico, no le quedo mas remedio que soltarlo. "Escuchame bien, niña, tienes dos días para conseguir algo con esa chica, de lo contrario sera mejor que ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí, ¿Entendido?". Dijo quedando muy cerca del rostro de su hija, quien solo agachó la cabeza. Ella solo asintió incapaz de poder decir algo decente.

"Bueno, tío, yo me retiro". Yamato hizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina de Kenta, no sin antes lanzarle una furiosa mirada a su prima.

Haruka apretó fuertemente sus puños, causando que sus palmas volvieran a sangrar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

"No dejes que tus emociones te controlen, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?". Dijo en tono enojado.

"Lo siento... tengo que irme, con su permiso padre". Hizo una reverencia y salio rápidamente.

Kenta tomo la copa en su mano apretándola con tanta fuerza que esta se rompió...

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba, un frió sudor bañaba su delicada figura.

Las lagrimas brotaban de sus cerrados ojos y unas entrecortadas súplicas se escapaban de sus labios, el miedo en su voz era notable.

De nuevo `aquello´ la atormentaba, a pesar de que había sucedido hacia ya algunos años, su mente se esforzaba por recordarlo, torturándola, haciendo que reviviera el horror de nuevo.

Haciendo que nunca olvidara esa sonrisa... tan siniestra.

Era como si su subconsciente disfrutara atormentándola. Se despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada...

El fuerte grito que lanzó se escuchó por toda la mansión; haciendo que tanto Nami como los demás empleados sintieran unos horrendos escalofríos recorrer sus cuerpos.

La anciana subió rápidamente las escaleras, temiendo que aquellos sueños fueran la causa de aquel espantoso grito en su niña.

"¿Señorita?". Tocó la puerta por mera educación. No hubo ninguna respuesta, se comenzó a preocupar aun más, la última vez... prefirió no seguir recordando. "Señorita, por favor abra la puerta". De nuevo la chica no contestó. El sonido de la regadera la alteró, eso había pasado cuando... "Michiru, por favor abre". Esta vez decidió que era suficiente, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Se metió a la recamara, todo parecía en su lugar, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, rápidamente se acercó, temiendo lo peor.

No supo si alegrarse por lo que sus ojos veían o simplemente llorar por ello. En un rincón en posición fetal, debajo de la regadera estaba su niña, llorando. No necesito más, de nuevo el recuerdo de aquellos días se hacían presentes en la mente de la chica.

"¿Michiru?". Se acercó despacio, tratando de no asustarla. "¿Michiru?". Cerró la llave del agua, la chica alzó un poco su rostro. Nami nuevamente sintió escalofríos, los ojos de la chica mostraban miedo, un miedo que solo se siente cuando tus peores demonios son liberados.

"Nami". La chica se lanzó a los brazos de la anciana, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. "Por favor, dile que me deje, ya no por favor". Las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por su rostro.

"Tranquila, ya no te hará nada". Esperó un poco a que se tranquilizara. Minutos después la ayudó a salir del baño, cambió de ropa y acostó en la cama.

Esperó a que ella se quedara dormida y salio de aquella habitación con el corazón destrozado...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6: El Mejor Amigo del Viento

**Capítulo 6:- El mejor amigo del viento**

Se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí, manejaba a una velocidad que incluso a ella le parecía peligrosa, pero no le importaba, necesitaba sacar toda esa furia contenida de su interior, por que de lo contrario sabía que explotaría.

El viento movía con violencia sus rubios cabellos. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad, más olvidaba sus problemas. Pero de nuevo las palabras de ese imbécil comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, al igual que molestos mosquitos.

La velocidad no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más fuerte, o de lo contrario... aquello pasaría de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza con violencia, no, eso no ocurriría de nuevo, no más, era mas fuerte... y claro ahora la tenía a ella. Esa chica que hacia solo un mes ponía su mundo de cabeza y hacia que todo lo demás no existiera o dejara de importar.

Conforme mas pensaba en ella, la velocidad disminuía, hasta ser la misma con la que siempre manejaba.

_Esto es tan confuso, ¿Qué me pasa contigo, Michiru Kaioh? _

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

"¿Diga?... si claro, ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?... si ya se, ya se que no eres mi sirvienta, pero eres mi mejor amigo... no, no te estoy chantajeando... oh vamos no te pongas así... bien, bien... ¿Dónde nos vemos?... de acuerdo, nos vemos allí... si, lo que tu digas... claro eres el mejor... okey adiós". Sonrió ampliamente y se puso en marcha...

Treinta minutos después llego a un pequeño bar, entró y de inmediato un chico mas bajo que ella de cabello negro y ojos azules se le abalanzó...

"Haruka". Dijo el abrazándola

"Seiya". Le correspondió al abrazo.

Seiya Kou, el mejor amigo de Haruka se conocen desde niños. A pesar de que en un principio no se toleraban, con el tiempo se hicieron amigos. Llegando a compartirlo todo, eran como hermanos, muy unidos. Ademas de ser alguien en quien Haruka confiá ciegamente.

"Vaya si que has cambiado". Dijo en tono burlón, mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

"¿Tú crees?". Dijo con ironía.

"Dejame adivinar, el gran Kenta Tenoh, ¿Cierto?"

"Ese viejo, ¿Puedes creerlo? Cuando lo hice por primera vez casi me deshereda y ahora..."

"Hasta te lo exige". Dijo completando la frase de la rubia.

"Si".

"Con todo respeto, Haru, pero tu padre es un desgraciado".

"¿En serio? No lo había notado". Dijo con sarcasmo. "A veces me dan ganas de...". Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

"No me digas que de nuevo estás pensando en eso...". Dijo con terror y tristeza, no soportaría verla así de nuevo...

"No, eso es parte del pasado". Sonrió un poco. "Dejemos de hablar de algo tan desagradable, mejor cuéntame ¿Que has hecho?".

"Ya sabes, básicamente lo mismo que tu".

"¿Hacerte pasar por chico y conquistar a una chica, para sacarle dinero a su padre?". Dijo en tono burlón.

"No, mas bien, viajar un poco, vivir bajo las ordenes del general Kou, soportar a mis descerebrados hermanos y a mi nueva madrastra"

"¿Nueva?". El chico asintió. "¿Veintiocho?"

"No, la veintinueve... de este año... de veras que no entiendo a mi padre, cada semana cambia de mujer, se casa con ella, luego se aburre y la bota".

"Lo mismo pasa con el mio, solo que el no se casa con ninguna".

"Por lo menos el respeta la memoria de tu madre, no que el mio, una semana después de su muerte llevó a su amante a vivir con nosotros". Dijo con verdadero odio. "Pero bueno, no vinimos aquí ha hablar de eso... toma". Dijo mientras le pasaba una carpeta.

"Eres el mejor". Dijo leyendo los documentos.

"Si, lo se".

"Así que para esto quiere el dinero de Kaioh". Dijo con asombro, sabia que su padre no era precisamente el papa, pero esto era demasiado.

"Si, es increíble lo que algunos son capaces de hacer".

"Seiya, si lo atrapan..."

"No lo harán".

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?".

"¿En que crees que está trabajando mi padre?".

"Vaya nunca pensé que el honorable Daiki Kou, se vendiera".

Daiki Kou, padre de Seiya, un agente especial, reconocido por haber capturado a un peligroso asesino en serie. condecorado con varios premios por su heroísmo y su pasión por ayudar a los desvalidos. Una mera fachada para encubrir lo que realmente era, un peligroso y despiadado asesino , que se encargaba de quitar la competencia del camino de Kenta Tenoh.

"¿Honorable? Mi padre es todo menos eso".

"No puedo creerlo...".

"Creelo... y no solo encontré eso... mira esto". Le dio otra carpeta.

"¿Que es?"

"Ábrela".

"¿Esto es cierto?".

"Si, según eso, tu amado primo se metió en un gran lío, lastima que no diga en cual".

"Si es una lastima".

"Aunque... ¿Sabes lo que se dice de tu primo?".

"¿Qué?".

"Bueno... se dice que hace unos años, Yamato secuestró, torturó, violó y asesinó a una chica..."

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Yamato es un desgraciado, pero eso es mucho incluso para él".

"Cierto o no, pero mucha gente lo rumora y muchos creen que es cierto".

"Vamos Seiya, no creas todo lo que la gente dice".

"No lo creo, pero en esos documentos, dicen que tu primo tuvo problemas hace unos cinco años, justo la fecha en la que se dice que el cometió aquello".

"Sigo sin creerlo, además si fuera así, no crees que se hubiera hecho un escándalo mas grande, todo el mundo se hubiese enterado".

"Claro, sobre todo por que tu padre no tiene comprada a mas de media ciudad". Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero si hubiese sucedido, por lo menos nos hubiéramos enterado del crimen, ¿No crees?".

"Según se, la familia de la chica no quiso decir nada y se fue del país".

"Tal vez solo sean rumores, después de todo Yamato no es muy querido que digamos, ni mi padre lo tolera".

"Quizás, pero si yo fuera tu, no me fiaría de él".

"No lo hago".

"Bueno ¿Y como va el asunto de la chica?".

"Bien". Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué sera que esa sonrisa me dice que va mejor que bien?".

"Idiota". Dijo levemente sonrojada.

"Hey, eso si es nuevo, ¿Tú? ¿Sonrojandote? Esa chica te tiene de cabeza".

"No voy a negartelo, es muy hermosa, pero es parte de los negocios de mi padre". Dijo con tristeza.

"¿Desde cuando te importan tanto los asuntos de tu padre?"

"Desde que dijo que yo me haría cargo de todo".

"¡¿QUÉ?! No juegues conmigo, ¿Y las carreras? ¿Tu sueño? Vas a dejarlo todo por un par de negocios sucios, tu no eres así".

"Seiya, aunque lo odio mas que nada en este mundo, esa fortuna y esos negocios, también son parte de la herencia de mi madre, no puedo dejar que eso se pierda".

"Haru, por dios, tu madre ya no esta, ella no quería que tu te incluyeras en todo esto, date cuenta, si algo sale mal... puedes morir".

"¿Crees que me importa? Tu y yo sabemos que si voy en contra de mi padre, lo mas seguro es que me muera, así que prefiero dejar a un lado todo lo demás. Ademas mi padre dijo que tengo dos dias para que pase algo mas con ella".

"¿Que piensas hacer?".

"Obvio, seducirla, que mas". Dijo con desgano y hasta tristeza.

"Algo me dice que no deseas hacerlo".

"No, no quiero hacerlo, ella es tan... diferente".

"¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido?".

"No se... me produce una sensación de... calidez. Algo muy extraño...".

"¿Ternura, tal vez?".

"Si... ¿Sabes? a veces he notado... que hay algo que oculta, como si algo la atormentara... no se, tal vez son alucinaciones miás, pero siento que hay algo... algo que quiere ocultar".

"Todos tenemos cosas que ocultar, ¿O me equivoco?".

"El sarcástico no vino, pero te mandó a ti, ¿Verdad?".

"No es sarcasmo, es la verdad. Creo que todos tenemos cosas que ocultar... por miedo o por vergüenza".

No cabía duda de que el era quien mejor la conocía... eso era lo que tenia... miedo y vergüenza... miedo de lastimar a Michiru, de que en este juego ella perdiera todo... vergüenza de ser quien era. Se sentía como la peor basura por mentirle.... su mente le repetía que no era digna de su amistad... ni de su... ¿Amor?...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola!

Ya se que muchos dirán: "¿Que demonios hace Seiya allí y de mejor amigo de Haruka?" Pues a mi en lo personal, me parece que Seiya seria un genial amigo para Haruka, ya que ambos se parecen en mucho. Leales, fuertes, decididos y sin contar con que se odian a muerte XD. Ademas Seiya es de mis personajes masculinos favoritos.

Pues bueno, me despido y espero sus reviews. Bye-bee!


End file.
